captainunderpantsfandomcom-20200213-history
Captain Underpants
"Meet Captain Underpants! His Identity is so secret even he doesn't know who he really is!" Captain Underpants is a fictional character in the popular children's book series Captain Underpants and the eponymous character. He is the alter ego of Benjamin Krupp created by George and Harold. He is the tritagonist of the Captain Underpants book series. He and his alter ego are voiced by Ed Helms in the film Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie and Nat Faxon in the TV Series The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants. History The Adventures of Captain Underpants Captain Underpants is originally a superhero created by George and Harold in their comics. After the two hypnotize their principal, they decide to have a little fun and goof around with the Hypno-Ring. They hypnotize Mr. Krupp into thinking he is a chicken, then a monkey, then Captain Underpants. Unfortunately for them, Mr. Krupp thinks he truly is Captain Underpants and jumps out the window to fight crime. His first stop is at a bank. The two robbers are paralyzed with laughter upon seeing him and are promptly arrested. Captain Underpants also irritates a police officer who tries to arrest him, but is saved by George and Harold. The three also witness two robots stealing a large crystal. Captain Underpants tries to stop them, but his cape gets caught on their man. He is dragged to an old abandoned warehouse, with George and Harold clinging to his feet. There they meet Dr. Diaper, who has Captain Underpants tied up, but George and Harold escape. Dr. Diaper begins powering up his machine to take over the world. George and Harold destroy the robots and free Captain Underpants. Dr. Diaper attempts to stop them, but Captain Underpants covers his underwear over Dr. diaper's face, rendering him defenseless (he has to wear a barrel after that). All four escape the explosion of the Laser-Matic 2000, and Dr. Diaper is taped to the flagpole at the police station. George and Harold have Captain Underpants get dressed into Mr. Krupp's clothes and attempt to turn him back into Mr. Krupp, but they have lost the manual and are unsure how to do so. In desperation, George dumps water on the hero's head, turning him back into Mr. Krupp. However, as the result of that, the Captain Underpants personality remains and Mr. Krupp will turn back into Captain Underpants at a snap of a finger. Depiction in the Film Captain Underpants is portrayed much the same way as his book self, though he is less intelligent than his book counterpart as he believes that a mime is trapped in a box and he places an old lady in a tree along with her cat instead of helping the cat out of the tree like she wanted. Trivia * In Book 3, it is revealed that he knows of his missions and heroics in the Treehouse Comix books George and Harold wrote of him. In the film he reminisces about his missions and heroics as well as he reads the comics about himself. * In the film he remembers, the plunger he used to fight the toilets in book 2. * Although he has no idea of who his alter ego, Mr. Krupp, is, he knows where his office in the school is, and where his house is located. But in the movie you will see him pretending to be Mr. Krupp but not in a mean kind of way, but nicer like Mr. Krupp in the alternate universe (who is Captain Blunderpants). * He in the Treehouse Comix books, has no identity, so night and day he watches all over the city in case something happens and he will be there, ready to save the day. * In the Treehouse Comix's version, it is revealed in Book 5 that he is from a planet called Underpanty World. Since the Planet was ending due to the Wedgie Warlords using the giant can of spray starch, his parents named Daddy Long Johns and Princess Pantyhose sent him to earth before the people on the planet perished by the spray starch. * In the comic, he swallowed some kind of Amulet that was going to be used to protect his home planet from spray starch. * In the comic books by Treehouse Comix, Inc, his underwear is not just regular underwear, but a special kind he uses, because he can click a button and a roll of toilet paper will come out and he will use is to swing on, or tie his villains up. Or a tiny toilet to squirt villains in the face. * The metaphor he uses to help restore his powers is "I SUMMON THE POWER OF UNDERPANTY WORLD!" * George and Harold only learn how to transform Captain Underpants in the end of the book when they splash him in the face with water, unaware at the time that snapping their fingers will turn Mr. Krupp back into Captain Underpants and that it wasn't a permanent solution to returning Mr. Krupp to normal. But in the movie, George and Harold catch on more quickly and even have fun transforming Mr. Krupp into Captain Underpants and vise versa. * It's unknown how Mr Krupp is able to turn back into Captain Underpants right after he was splashed with water then hears the snap of a finger again, but in the book, if Mr. Krupp's face and/or head is still too wet he cannot change into Captain Underpants unless he's all dry. In the show, even if he is wet not on his head or face he cannot. * In the last book as the end, Captain Underpants no longer exists in Mr. Krupp's body due to being wiped of his superpowers and the 3D Hypno-Ring effects as he lost the battle with Mr. Meaner aka Sir Stinks-a-lot. * Dav Pilkey stated that Captain Underpants may return again in a Dog Man book, however its unknown if his alter ego Mr Krupp will be hypnotised into being him again, but it might be possible that it might just be in the Dog Man stories instead of the real world and possibly might team up with the titular hero. * He is based on Superman from DC Comics. ** It is a play on how ' most superheroes look like they are flying around in their underwear'. * In the movie and show, George and Harold drew Captain Underpants by basing his appearance more like Mr. Krupp's likeness in the comics. But in the books, Captain Underpants is based on another appearance nothing like Mr. Krupp's likeness. * Captain Underpants sometimes uses anything as his red cape, in Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie, he uses the school window curtain and restaurant tablecloth as his red cape with tiny black dots on it, in The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants, he sometimes uses someone's sweater as a cape, or his original cape that's fully red, or his red cape with light red spots on it. * In the TV Show, Captain Underpants would sometimes or always say "Oooooooo" whenever he finds something so surprising or interesting. * Captain Underpants and Mr. Krupp have 2 different types of accents in the series, Mr. Krupp's voice is high pitched and hoarse, Captain Underpants' voice is deeper and bolder. * Captain Underpants looks like a giant baby, due to him bald, and his underwear resembles a diaper, only except he wears a red cape. * He appears in all episodes in The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants, except for the first episode in Season 2, due to Krupp being fired. Powers *Superhuman Strength *Flight *The power to overcome Spray Starch *Wedgie Power *100% Cotton-Powered Vision *Superhuman Durability. *Unlimited Underpants (Film and TV series) Weakness * Water to face (in 'real life') * Spray Starch (Comic Book) Gallery Captain underpants flying.png|Captain Underpants as he appears in the movie. Captain underpants.png C_krupp.png Krupp_Captain_Underpants_and_Krupp_Captain_Blunderpants.png tmpnull.png 2014-05-01_CaptainUnderpants.jpg Captain-Underpants-Principal-Krupp.jpg Capt-desktop.jpg Comic-desktop.jpg Capt_Underpants.jpg Captain_Underpants.jpg captain_underpants.png captain-underpants-x750.jpg dfbd7b090302b45e15b260d30ea086c5.jpg Screen Shot 2015-12-02 at 12.47.57 PM.png toilet Wedgie.png Captain Underpants Kick.jpg images.jpg captn-747058.gif The Amazing Captain Underpants.jpg latest__2__copy.png $RHYJGZU.png 22476624.gif Captain Underpants ready tp pop into action.png Captain Underpants hates having to dress up in Mr Krupp's clothing.png|George and Harold attempting to have Captain Underpants resume his life as Mr. Krupp. Captain Underpants Reporting for duty.png Captain Underpants and Nice Mr. Krupp.png|Captain Underpants meets the Nice Mr. Krupp dressed as Captain Blunderpants briefly, who is almost identical to him in personality. Captain Underpants VS Captain Blunderpants.png BLOG-Calzoncillos02.jpg Captain Underpants George and Harold.png|Captain Underpants Dressed in Mr Krupp's clothing Captain Underpants being chased by George and Harold.png|Captain Underpants wearing Mr Krupp's clothing again Captain Underpants in Mr Krupp's clothing making a mean face..png|Captain Underpants wearing Mr Krupp's clothing making the angry face. Captain Underpants in Mr Krupp's clothing2.png|Captain Underpants wearing Mr Krupp's clothing Captain Underpants cronfronted for ordering a cheese burger instead of helping his friends.png Captain Underpants with is new super powers flies out with instead of running.png tumblr_oobagn9WJr1rrdopeo1_500.png tumblr_oozekvF15z1rk7pizo1_500.png tumblr_oonvf27qdc1u86juso2_1280.png|Mr Krupp in Melvin's body with Melvin in Mr Krupp's Body running from danger tumblr_ood1vd2Jcy1rrdopeo1_500.jpg tumblr_oobp65cbmU1rk7pizo1_500.png tumblr_oobe3wKk501rrdopeo4_1280.png tumblr_ood5zyns671u86juso1_500.png tumblr_onc42dU7vr1ttqh0wo1_1280.png|Captain Underpants receives his powers in real life. underpants01.jpg toilets_page.gif Captain Underpants confronting bank robbers.png Captain Underpants confronted by a cop.png Bank Robbers make fun of Captain Underpants.png Captain Underpants and the boys dragged across the street.png Captain Underpants hear's Clifford's call.png Captain Underpants gets his book.png Captain Underpants, Clifford and Wordgirl.png Captain Underpants comes back much to george and harold's surprise.png Captain Underpants in Mr Krupp's clothing after the snap.png And Captain Underpants appears at the end..png Tumblr oqc0o5ZBYh1wpj5j0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr oqc0o5ZBYh1wpj5j0o2 1280.jpg tumblr_inline_oq9z8e0vUA1up0frp_540.png tumblr_oq6hypAOSu1ulhihgo6_1280.jpg tumblr_oq6hypAOSu1ulhihgo5_1280.jpg tumblr_oq6hypAOSu1ulhihgo4_1280.jpg tumblr_oq6hypAOSu1ulhihgo7_1280.jpg 18268635_307215289711863_7076289908223350165_n.jpg 18485972_313946815705377_6638361096181615025_n.jpg 18698273_316944198738972_8886189728344503886_n.jpg 0abe074cb744ea7c7e98afae010ead62.jpg|Tra-La-Laa! See Captain Underpants in Action in the First Epic Movie Trailer Captain Underpants is finally here to rise once more.png 01-captain-underpants-main.jpg 03-captain-underpants2-main.jpg 04-captain-underpants3-main.jpg 1307148_1.jpg capn.jpg captainunderpants.png captain-underpants-logo.png Old Captain Underpants and Captain Underpants againsts Poopypants.png Old Captain Underpants dressed as Old Mr Krupp.png Old Captain Underpants flies away to become Old Mr Krupp.png Old Captain Underpants saves Mr Krupp.png Captain Underpants Mr Krupp.png Screen Shot 2017-09-09 at 6.24.33 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-09-09 at 6.23.59 PM.png CAPTAIN UNDERPANTS - Kings Of Farts Movie Clip + Song Trailer ....jpg Game captain-underpants-vs-blunderpants-B.png Captain-underpants.png DRv6bLPX0AEEuV0.jpg Captain-underpants2.png Captain-underpants-salute.png Captain-underpants3.png Captain Underpants.png Captain.png Come Sidekicks.png Now it's Time to Fly Again.png To the Skys.png Here we go Again.png Tra La Laa.png Your Welcome.png Capt-character-captainunderpants.jpg|Official Still from The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants TETOCU Captain Underpants.png C.U. and D.M..png Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Novel characters Category:Good Guys (novels) Category:Superheroes Category:Comic book characters Category:Males Category:Heroes